


Falling asleep

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gen Work, Rick Being an Asshole, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Morty fell asleep on Rick's lap and Rick lifted him to carry the boy in his room.





	Falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Panda gave me a GREAT help to translate this fic/make it understandable. A big thanks to you panda.
> 
> This fic is inspired by a prompt by itstimetogetkinky and miamimilky on the 137cest discord "Morty falls asleep on Rick's lap and Rick has to carry him to bed but Morty won't let go of him so they sleep together on the cot" and "then Rick gives him a forehead kiss"

"It's not their best e-URRP-pisode, right buddy?" Rick mumbled, finally taking his eyes off the TV screen. 

Rick blinked, slightly dulled, before realizing that Morty wasn't sitting next to him on the sofa anymore. Lowering his chin, he noticed that the boy had fallen asleep, Morty's head resting comfortably on Rick's thin thigh.

Rick hesitated for a moment; normally he would be the one to wake the other by throwing him on the ground spontaneously. Doing that now risked causing the boy to bang his head against the coffee table, and Rick wasn't particularly in the mood to listen to Morty's whining as it chanced waking Beth, or her dumbass husband. Yeah, that would really be the cherry on the top.

Rick sighed while looking at the hour registered on the digital clock of the DVD drive, 5:00 am. Not a very good time to complicate things. Rick lifted Morty gently into his arms. In spite of his inherent weakness due to old age, Rick carried Morty with no problem at all. Climbing the stairs to take him to his room, Morty was light as a feather and honestly somewhat small for his age. It wasn't as if Rick hadn't made any effort towards helping the boy grow up faster.

Rick began to think about just how fast Morty was growing up, and how quickly he was approaching adulthood. Rick had grown tired of babying him and avoiding more of the dangerous adventures - from his point of view.

Of course, Rick knew that majority of the situations they faced were not without risks, but they were nothing compared to what he had lived through before patching things up with his daughter. Morty had to toughen up Nevertheless. With his thoughts still clouding his mind, Rick put Morty down delicately in his bed and covered him in his blankets. It was a bit of a cold night. Rick had at least returned him to his room in hopes Morty wouldn't get sick after.

As Rick got ready to leave, a small hand caught the sleeve of his lab coat. Rick rolled his eyes and pulled with a dry gesture, but Morty didn't release his grip. Rick began to doubt that Morty was actually sleeping. 

Rick bent towards Morty with suspicion and pressed a finger carefully on the boy's nose. "You awake you little shit? S-Stop pretending." 

Morty frowned without opening his eyes. His lips trembled and a tiny drop of saliva escaped through the corner of his mouth. Morty turned on his side near Rick, burying his nose in his lab coat

Rick gave a hint of an annoyed grimace - but his chest tightened. He tried to ignore the feeling and get free, but the younger held him well. It may have been that Rick didn't have much desire to leave.

Rick glanced at the clock deciding he was good here after all. He took a seat at the edge of the bed. "M-make room for grandpa Mor-URRP-ty." Rick pushed the boy, and it was as if he was clay, moving as smoothly as Rick wanted him to.

A smile cracked in the border of his lips, which quickly grew into a grin. Rick caressed Morty's curly hair and kissed the boys forehead. "Little brat, " he grumbled to himself while remembering just how much Morty helps him to remain standing every single day. 

Rick knew that just this once he could allow himself to be the one who helped, even if it would be difficult to explain tomorrow morning.  
Tomorrow wasn't important anyway.


End file.
